


Bad Ending

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cats, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Short One Shot, Survival Horror, Video Game Mechanics, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: Just your classic reincarnated-in-a-video-game-world story. Or not?





	Bad Ending

The screen popped up in my field of vision as I examined my opponent carefully, my breathing shallow. This was probably going to be it, right?.

> **Black Wolf LV 24**
> 
> **Status: Well**

Floating above it was a green health bar. I could barely make dent in it!

This reincarnation was unfair!

I quickly backed away, still unsteady on my new legs. My body was that of a cat's - about two weeks old. I wanna be human again!

The wolf barred its deadly fangs at me, small embers slipping out. They hit the ground, turning it a murky black color. It barely affected the plants...

Me?

What? How could I survive this?

> **Juvenile Brown Cat LV 1**
> 
> **Status: Poor**

It was going to attack, right?

I don't wanna die! I'm scared...

Help...

I wanna go home...


End file.
